


雀入蛇口

by Ritenuto



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritenuto/pseuds/Ritenuto
Summary: 亚茨拉斐尔的头向后仰着，献祭一般地把自己袒露给克鲁利，他模糊地喊着克鲁利的名字，后者在他高潮时咬上了他的喉结。         蛇吞吃了他的雀鸟。





	雀入蛇口

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的设定是《光彩年华》里的迈尔斯=亚次拉斐尔  
> 基本上就是迈尔斯离开阿加莎的病房之后，被识破他身份的克鲁利从医院揪了出来  
> 然后他们就搞上了  
> *还没看这部电影的快去看，麦克辛真的要了我的命  
> **有王尔德/亚次拉斐尔提及

我要作爱之羚羊的赎罪，  
凡悲伤的人都在那里寻觅幸福；  
“他的脸颊像白色的大理石，  
红润的嘴唇好似涂满了恋人的血。”  
他嘴唇的丰盈好似刀剑，  
他的眼眸是利箭射向心上。

——Ibn Gabirol

“迈尔斯，嗯？”克鲁利沿着身下人的双腿逡巡而上，直到鼻息打在那白嫩的腿根上，“迈尔斯——”他发出这个音节的时候总是把末尾的s拖得很长，像吐出的蛇信子似的嘶嘶响个不停，“要不是我把你从医院里揪出来，你现在是不是已经在法国了？要我说，你这次真的玩得太过火了，亚茨拉斐尔。”  
亚茨拉斐尔——名义上的迈尔斯，仰面躺在床上，试图找回一点理智用来还嘴。“继续留在英国会有危险的，他们会逮捕我，我是说，迈尔斯。”他艰难地用手肘支起上半身，“还有泰格，他们已经传唤他了，他可能要为此进监狱，真可惜，他是那么棒的赛车手……”  
他似乎忘记了自己正处于一场性事的开头，只是继续颤颤巍巍地支撑着自己，有点委屈地陷入了思考。  
“你是怎么说他的来着，‘天使开起车来就变成魔鬼了’？”克鲁利因被忽视而感到不满，“如果是这样的话地狱的门都要被挤爆了。”他低下头，亲吻亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎，“专心点儿，天使。现在不是考虑这些的时候。”  
现在是你为自己的放纵付出代价的时候。

克鲁利抓住亚茨拉斐尔的臀瓣，把他的阴茎一吞到底，亚茨拉斐尔猛地倒回床垫里，泄出一声难耐的呜咽。克鲁利舔舐着，吮吸着，逗弄着他，逼着他在自己身下发出破碎的喘息。他的手指本来死死地拽着床单，却不知道什么时候搅进了克鲁利的头发里，克鲁利抬眼看看他，从喉咙深处发出低沉的笑声。  
亚茨拉斐尔此刻并不是他平常的模样。他的头发不是轻盈的奶油金色，而是醇厚的巧克力棕，还比平时要长上不少，软软地在他额前打着卷儿；这具身体也不是往常那副软绵绵的样子，它年轻、紧致，如同牛奶浇筑一般白嫩，手肘和膝盖还泛着些许可爱的粉色。但没有变化的是那双眼睛，属于亚茨拉斐尔的那双美妙的眼睛，它们有时是普鲁士蓝，有时带点儿鹊灰，有时又透出些许的苔绿。这双眼睛盈着最澄澈的湖水，含着最明媚的春光，只消看一眼，便会让最吝啬的国王把珍宝尽数奉上。而现在，情欲正慢慢染上这对眼眸，湖面泛起涟漪，春潮开始涌动。潮红渐渐爬上亚茨拉斐尔的，或者说迈尔斯的面颊，像晨雾中绽放的玫瑰。那可爱的鼻尖如未熟透的樱桃般粉红，那对唇瓣透着柔软的红色，像被薄薄的羊脂包裹的鸽血。  
克鲁利像是被眼前的景色扼了喉。他放开了那浑圆的双臀，双手一并抚上亚茨拉斐尔的腰侧，掌心的热度和隐隐的痒意使得亚茨拉斐尔不自觉地扭动了几下。克鲁利又亲吻了一次那带着水光的顶端，然后撑起自己，来到亚茨拉斐尔面前，垂下眼睛，开始啃咬那诱人的、微微翕张着的双唇。“你在首相府那晚是怎么说出那些刻薄话的，嗯？”喘息的间隙，他们的嘴唇堪堪相抵，“还有去看赛车那次，你那么喜欢他，怎么从你那天使的嘴里说出那么冷漠的话来？”亚茨拉斐尔发出小小的嘲笑：“成为迈尔斯不就是为了逃避天使的道德准则吗？”他的双臂攀上克鲁利的脖颈，手指按上他的脑后，微微发力，把他拉回到亲吻中。  
克鲁利被那双杏桃般柔软的唇瓣亲吻着，那柔软的舌头雏鸟一般胆怯又莽撞地探索着他的口腔。他彻底压在了亚茨拉斐尔的身上，把他搂入怀中，手掌包裹住那对有点硌得慌的肩胛骨，加深了这个吻。他勾住亚茨拉斐尔的舌头，在他口中攻城掠地，引来一阵模糊不清的呻吟。继而他恋恋不舍地离开那诱人的嘴唇，将湿漉漉的亲吻落在那有着柔和弧度的下颚角上。他接着向下，鼻尖贴着雪白的脖颈慢慢滑向那漂亮的锁骨。那对锁骨完美地嵌在这具叫做迈尔斯的身体里，凸起着，像是欲念之海里翻起的小小波浪。他不疾不徐，轻柔地亲吻它们，任由那奶白色的波浪拍打着、冲刷着他。然而他并没有留恋，而是来到那平坦的胸脯前，他亲吻着、吮吸着那山樱桃般的乳首，在周围留下不轻不重的齿痕。他用嘴唇感受着身下人擂鼓一样的心跳。  
克鲁利依旧流连在亚茨拉斐尔白嫩的胸脯上，亚茨拉斐尔小声呻吟，双手胡乱地在克鲁利的背上抚摸着。克鲁利悄悄腾出一只手，顺着亚茨拉斐尔身侧滑下，挤入两人之间，握住了他滑腻的阴茎，快速地撸动起来。亚茨拉斐尔的声调猛然变高，跟随着克鲁利的节奏不受控制地挺腰。克鲁利离开那片被他啃咬得发红的胸脯，回到那莹白的脖颈，略带凶狠地啃噬着。亚茨拉斐尔的头向后仰着，献祭一般地把自己袒露给克鲁利，他模糊地喊着克鲁利的名字，后者在他高潮时咬上了他的喉结。  
蛇吞吃了他的雀鸟。

亚茨拉斐尔软软地呻吟着，胳膊环着克鲁利的背，克鲁利依旧没放开手中的阴茎，懒洋洋地揉搓着它。“你和写书的也有过一腿，是吧？”他用鼻尖蹭过那泛着潮红的脸蛋儿，“那个叫王尔德的。”亚茨拉斐尔垂着那双含着水光的眼睛看了克鲁利一眼，有点不好意思地别过头去。“那都是好多年前的事情了。”  
“按理说你们天使不都反对这档子事儿吗？”克鲁利转而开始亲吻那发红的耳垂，“还是说你已经嚣张到敢和上面叫板了？”  
亚茨拉斐尔的手指从克鲁利背上渐渐转移到了他的身下，松松垮垮地环住他灼热的阴茎。他转过脸来看着克鲁利，缓慢地撸动着。“你真的不该在床上讨论这种事的，克鲁利。”恶魔的呼吸变得粗重起来，他握住了亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，把那只湿滑的小手从自己的阴茎上挪走。  
那水仙似的面容染上了一丝迷茫。克鲁利俯身在那属于迈尔斯的鼻尖上落下一个轻柔的亲吻，接着将他的双手交叠在头上。他的手腕像纤细的藕似的，克鲁利用一只手便可以牢牢钳住。亚茨拉斐尔紧张地扭动了起来。克鲁利的另一只手沾了方才他射在自己小腹上的精液，手指羽毛似的扫过那柔嫩的会阴，直奔臀瓣之间的穴口而去，按揉着、试探着，钻入了温暖柔软的甬道。  
亚茨拉斐尔顺从地张开双腿，迎合着克鲁利的扩张。克鲁利舔舐着天使的耳廓，毒蛇般的低语钻入他耳中。“看看你，迈尔斯，亚茨拉斐尔，天使，他们知道你是这个样子吗？随随便便在男人的床榻间辗转求欢？如果你的泰格知道了会把你怎么样呢？如果上头的那些知道了会把你怎么样呢？用炎剑把你刺穿吗？”天使喘息着将自己压向那在自己体内搅动的手指，脚跟蹭着恶魔的小腿缓缓向上。“要我说，我现在确实期待着有什么东西把我刺穿。”  
克鲁利危险地笑了一声，松开了亚茨拉斐尔的手腕。那娇嫩的肌肤被他粗鲁地勒出了红痕，他用拇指摩挲了几下那些印记，突然有了一种圈定领地般的满足感。他抽出手指，那柔软的穴肉留恋地吮吸着他的指尖，他又忍不住抽插了几下，把他的天使勾出了几声不成体统的呻吟。他直起身，握着亚茨拉斐尔支楞着的膝盖，把他的腿分得更开，然后双手抚上那敏感的大腿内侧，逼得亚茨拉斐尔不自觉地想要合拢双腿。那双手又游移至天使的身下，包裹住他蜜桃似的臀瓣，把他托举起来，拖向自己那根蓄势待发的阴茎。  
克鲁利像掰开一颗桃子一样分开亚茨拉斐尔的臀瓣，挤进了那流着蜜液的甬道。亚茨拉斐尔呻吟着叫出了他的名字。他没有急不可耐地一挺到底，而是堪堪进入了前端，坏心眼儿地、隔靴搔痒似的小幅度抽插着。这引得身下的天使一阵不满，他用力抓握着克鲁利的上臂，发出几声娇憨的哼声，徒劳地把自己往下按，企图吞吃得更多。克鲁利倾身向前，含住那饱满的、有些肿了的双唇，把亚茨拉斐尔口中的呜咽尽数吞下，然后微微后撤，低声说了一句：“别心急。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的手腕突然又被克鲁利钳住，粗暴地按在了枕头两侧。弥漫着的危险气息使得他下意识地夹紧了双腿，而克鲁利掐准时机，猛地一挺腰，把自己彻底深埋进了那炙热的肉穴中。亚茨拉斐尔发出一声高亢的、变了调的呻吟，他屈起双腿，把它们牢牢地环在了克鲁利的腰间。  
亚茨拉斐尔乖巧的配合使得克鲁利埋得又深了几分，他现在能感觉到这穴里的嫩肉热情地亲吻的他的阴茎。他就这么停了几秒，然后难耐地戳刺了起来。亚茨拉斐尔现在已然臣服在他的刀俎之下。他额前的卷发随着克鲁利抽插的频率剧烈颤抖着；那双含春的眼睛失了焦，盈满了泪水，马上就要溢出来似的；那红肿的唇瓣翕动着，胡乱吐露出破碎的呻吟，大部分是克鲁利的名字，还有一些是没有意义的音节。他想钻入克鲁利的怀中，但克鲁利紧紧抓着他的手腕，把他钉在了床上，让他动弹不得。他只得任由着克鲁利将他拆吃入腹。  
克鲁利大开大合地肏干着他，每一下都直插到底，精准地碾过他的前列腺，让他不住地呻吟求饶。他的下身滑腻泥泞，肠肉可怜地翻进翻出，肉体的撞击和着湿答答的水声，让他羞愧至极。不知什么时候克鲁利松开了他的手腕，也不知什么时候他的双臂又攀上了克鲁利的脖颈，克鲁利将他搂入怀中，把灼人的亲吻落在他的脸蛋儿上。“克……克鲁利，求你……”他不知道自己究竟要说什么，他的后半句话模糊成一串磨人的呻吟。但那恶魔仿佛心领神会了似的，骤然加快了动作的频率，烫人的喘息扑打在他的脸颊上。他的后穴不规律地收缩着，吮吸着、挽留着那根粗大的阴茎，他夹得更紧了，引得克鲁利在他耳边低喘着叫出他的名字。他们都要到了。  
亚茨拉斐尔弓起了身子，像是要把自己的每一寸肌肤都与克鲁利贴合一般，克鲁利也从善如流地用一只胳膊环住了他的细腰，把他压向自己。高潮如同地狱的厉火一样席卷了他们。克鲁利将微凉的精液尽数射进了那火热的甬道，亚茨拉斐尔则是被生生肏射的，精液飞溅上他的前胸，仿佛不小心滴落到大理石像上的牛奶。克鲁利不舍地又抽插了几下，然后餍足地趴在了亚茨拉斐尔身上。  
他们就这么一动不动地待了一会儿，慢慢平复自己的呼吸。克鲁利嘴唇贴着亚茨拉斐尔的胸脯，抬手拨弄他绵羊似的头发。“迈尔斯究竟是为了什么，就只是性吗？”他还在对亚茨拉斐尔近乎淫乱的生活选择感到不满，“作为亚茨拉斐尔，你也可以得到性。”  
亚茨拉斐尔有一搭没一搭地抚摸着克鲁利的后颈，他沉默了一会儿。“我觉得是时候回去继续做我的古董书商了。”他又顿了顿，“我只是感觉那种‘神圣的’生活……太乏味了些。你知道我并非一个与时俱进之人，但我仍有分辨事物的能力，我懂得什么是无趣，所以有时候我也想，那个词儿怎么讲的来着，叛逆一下。”  
克鲁利支起身子，一只手捧着那张名叫迈尔斯的漂亮的脸蛋儿，端详了片刻，与他额头相抵。“噢天使，你古板起来我真的恨透了你。”他又开始索求那对诱人的唇，“但是现在我真是喜欢极了你。”亚茨拉斐尔在他身下舒展着身子，任由欲望的潮水再一次向他们涌来。


End file.
